The Berry Love Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: Who knew seeing Rachel Berry with that trouty lipped loser would send him over the edge, he sure in hell didn't. Puck/Rachel, Rachel/Sam friendship.


The Berry Love

Verse: Glee

Genre: Romance/Humour/friendship

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Rachel/Sam, Puck/Rachel.

Song: I want you by Kelly Clarkson

Summary: Who knew seeing Rachel with that trouty lipped loser would send Puck over the edge. He sure in hell didn't know.

* * *

><p>So the thing was; he was doing this best friend thing. It wasn't like he hadn't <em>done <em>it before but that, like, totally didn't count. He was pretty sure that best friends didn't bone a guys girlfriend and get her pregnant. And they didn't go out with the crazy but totally hot little Jewish princess that was all kinds of crazy for a guy who is all dopey.

Yeah so best friends don't go round doing really shitty things like that but he was trying to do this best friend thing with a girl. That totally meant something right? Well he didn't give a shit if it didn't because he was a bad ass and bad asses did what they wanted.

Even if what they wanted to do was follow a crazy midget to New York and prove they weren't no loser.

Noah Puckerman was being a best friend to Rachel Berry because he was head over ass in love with her and after every douchy thing he ever did, he figured he could do _this, _he could prove he was meant to be there, by her side and in the front row every night for her legit awesome performance. And he was working for that, he was working really damn hard because Rachel had these glasses that would only come out when Finn gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Puck tried that but he just got yelled at and not spoken to for three whole days. But then there were really great days when Finn wouldn't look at her and she would be his best friend and it suck and he was growing a vagina, but she looked at him like he could do something more and he wanted to keep that.

But then that trouty lipped loser was there; it wasn't like he had shit enough with Finn but _him. _Maybe Rachel just had a thing for Quinn's seconds but he would never tell _her _that. But then that loser had a thing with Beyonce so maybe not. But seriously this was getting old real fast and he was legit going to hit his head against a wall or just kiss her till she can't remember another guys name for a good hour.

The second would be totally the bitch slapping he would get.

"Those frowns will set in" like hell he wanted to hear from the male diva, the glare he threw at him made that clear to any one, but just like a gleek to ignore it and skip into his personal space. Legit Kurt skipped, didn't walk or stroll or some shit like that, he skipped and Puck wanted to punch him for that reason alone.

"I swear porcelain" growling he figured Rachel was too wrapped up in that loser to care that he kicked Kurt away from him. Hell he was damn sure Rachel wouldn't really care after the whole wardrobe thing last month as it was; he might gain some points for it.

"And I thought Rachel had cured you of all those beastly habits" a muscle twitched in his jaw when Kurt's hand pressed against his chest. That shit was not funny, never. Not even when he wasn't ready to kick a trouty lipped loser's ass. Shifting he made sure Kurt knew he wasn't welcome, like ever to his little brooding party. Shit wasn't cool.

"Whatever, B is down with my bad ass ways" with a smirk he turned his eyes to the little guy next to him and waggled his eyebrows "Gets her all kinds of hot" the snort wasn't what he was looking for but like hell if he was going to give the diva anything to work with.

"Please; miss superstar might be a lot of things, but she will never be one to encourage your so called 'Neanderthal' ways" damn those finger quotes, he was going to have to talk to the midget about that because that shit was not going to catch on around school.

"What the hell you want any way" smiling brightly Kurt settled himself in and stared openly at Rachel and Sam as they chuckled together. Like that loser could be anywhere as funny as Puck.

"I come to offer peace, my fellow 'gleeks'" damn finger quotes "feel that, even though you brood rather dashing, are becoming a little hostile and I for one want to know the drama" glaring at the way his face lit up, Puck just grunted and sunk further into his chair. His long legs wanting to kick out at the chair in front of him. Where Rachel sat.

Like always and on the right days, when he was whispering things to her he could totally see down her top.

"Ain't no drama; so skip back to someone who gives a damn" he was a bad ass and no one would ever doubt that. Anyone who wasn't Kurt.

"Really? If there is no drama then why, might one ask, do you look like you wish to take up that chair and bash in the lovely face of Sam Evans" he didn't jerk, didn't flinch at the name. But Kurt grinned and he guessed he kinder did and he wanted to smack that trouty lipped loser hard.

"You can sit there all you like telling me that you don't; but I say you are and please, like I'm wrong" that hand fluttered to his chest again and Puck had to smirk at that. For all the shit people said about Kurt, he was still kinder of cool. Even if it was because Puck was pretty sure he had found the male version of Rachel.

"It's" clenching his jaw, Puck turned so quickly that Kurt gasped. Like a woman. And that shit was funny.

"He's a trouty lipped loser and she's over him like an STD; don't she get that guys like that only want a girl on their arm to make them look better or some shit. The guy dated Quinn; that's screwed up right there, cos no one dates her and gets out like normal or anything. But she's over there, all over him. And not just now" licking his lips he can't stop his eyes darting to her. Like every damn day he always looks for her.

"like every day; every damn day and she don't get that it's screwed up. She don't get that in the end it's just going to be like Finn and she just don't... shit she don't get that but she gets everything else. Like getting out of this damn town and making it big. She gets that but she don't get _guys _like _that" _if he wasn't kinder pissed off he would have been pissed that he said all that.

He didn't do words, liked to do things rather then just say them.

"Oh my poor, sexy, fool. That over there is OBFF" OK he needed to buy a dictionary or something, cos he was sure that only _gleeks _spoke like that and understood each other.

"_Other Best Friend Forever; _Our little miss diva has been helping Smexy over there. It was Tina's idea really, I offered my own help but alas she still refuses to take my advice" smirking Puck knew what advice Kurt had been offering, namely because Rachel would complain to him about it.

"We all watched the demise of Finnachel and dreaded the thought of those mournful songs she would sing or the way she would lower her self to looking like an even more kicked puppy. So Tina asked Sam to pull her out of her funk, threw himself into getting her to help him so she wouldn't think about her so called leading man ditching her for the hundredth time" it shouldn't make sense, shouldn't make him feel any way better. But it did and he kinder felt better about the gleeks, because after they broke up, he was sure they would all dive into Finn's camp than Rachel's.

"So she ain't like crushing for him or anything" staring at the pair he saw the touches, the giggles and the goofy looks weren't anything sexual. It was how Rachel used to be with him when they started this best friend thing.

"Oh dear no; we, meaning myself and my fellow Glee's, are waiting for another Rachel centred show with a much more hunky leading man" Puck ignored the look that meant way too much and was far too knowing. He was working on that show but hell if he wanted to explain that to Kurt. Watching Rachel stand and hurry to get something, Puck figured it was fair game to lay some rules down.

He was Rachel's first best friend and he had some ground that no one was going to cover. Nodding to Kurt, who legit sighed, Puck casually walked over to the loser and slumped into the chair Rachel had been sitting in. he knew the other Gleeks were watching but he was a man on a mission.

"Lets get some things straight" at least the OBFF had enough smarts to listen to him and not start rambling on.

"Berry is my best friend" the glare made that point clear "she's my girl and I'm down with you being friends with her. People don't get how great the Berry show is, but if you look at her, touch or say anything that isn't marked clearly as friendly I will break your face" the loser got it, because he just nodded and swallowed. Figuring it was clear Puck just lent back and smirked.

"Noah! I was previously sitting there; Sam and myself were having a rather interesting discussion about how Avatar would be a wonderful addition to the Ice Show line" that little midget was hot when she was pissed and she didn't get that but he would show her one day. When he had all this shit under control and Finn and all the other would be leading men out of the way.

"Use my lap Berry; it ain't like you haven't before" the way her mouth opened and closed, with a flush creeping up her neck made him leer at her. So he wasn't going to freak out much over the fact that Rachel had another best friend, didn't mean he wasn't going to prove to all of them that he wasn't going to just be best friends with her for much longer.

And he only grinned when Rachel thought she would spite him by sitting on his lap, chatting away with Sam who threw Puck a knowing look.

Who knew seeing Berry with that trouty lipped loser would send him over the edge, he sure in hell didn't but when, no if, Rachel was legit his he would thank Sam.

And Kurt as well.

The End.


End file.
